Razor Jerome
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1981–1984, 1991–1994, 1997–2014 | first = December 8, 1981 | last = December 15, 2014 | family = Grayson | alias = Nick Grayson (1981–84) | born = Raymond Jerome, Jr. , | died = | occupation = Musician | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Amelia Kane (1983–1994) Savanna Hunter (1994–1999) Lorie Drake (2001–2003, 2013–2014) | romances = Lorie Drake Savanna Hunter Arlene Dixon Candice Yarbrough | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Bernadette Henson-Jerome | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Ray Jerome | stepmother = Valerie Grayson (1958–1982, 1993–1994, 2012–2014) Katheryn Fox (1984–1986) Nancy Ingram (1995–1998) Pamela Carver (2006–2008) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Nicholas Grayson | halfsisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Quentin Grayson Hunter Grayson Rome Grayson | daughters = Zoe Grayson | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Wyatt Grayson | granddaughters = Maxine Grayson Jordan Grayson Teagan Rayburn | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson Grayson Porter Spencer Winters Charlie Ashton | nieces = Nikki Grayson Cordelia Porter Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Raymond "Razor" Jerome, Jr. is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Though he does not appear in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes, Razor is written into Generations of Jericho in 1981 as the recently returned Nicholas Grayson – though in 1991 he is revealed to be Nick's bastard half-brother. He repairs the broken relationship with Nick and Grayson family and falls in love with Amelia Kane. Razor is secretly working for crime lord Dante D'Angelo to help launder money through his family's company. After Razor successfully gets Terry to give him back his inheritance, Nick's ex-wife Yolanda resurfaces and upends Razor's engagement to Amelia. When Razor reluctantly breaks up with Amelia on Dante's orders, Dante rewards him by tracking down Razor's daughter Zoe. In 1983, Razor marries Amelia still posing as Nick and plans to start a family with her. He even battles Yolanda for custody of her children to convince his family that he is really Nick. In 1984, after the real Nick escapes Dante's prison, Dante fakes Razor's death. He returns in 1991, and with the revelation that they were switched, Razor lies and claims to have been brainwashed into believing he was Nick. He reunites with Amelia and the strained marriage is further complicated by her affair with Nick in 1993. The following year, Dante exposes that Razor willingly took over Nick's life and Razor tries to kill him on several occasions. The character is written out in the summer of 1994, when he skips town to avoid attempted murder charges. Storylines 1981–1984 In 1981, Nick comes back to Jericho City and professes his love for ex-lover Amelia Kane. It is later revealed that Nick is working for crime lord Dante D'Angelo who has recently arrived in town. Nick reconnects with the Grayson family, specifically his father Terry when he goes to work for the family company. While the father and son are happy to be working together, Nick's decision to reunite with Amelia puts a strain on the relationship. Nick and Amelia's world wind romance leads to his parents blaming Amelia for him neglecting his children, Nikki and Terence. Dante warns Nick to be more convincing before the Graysons get suspicious. Nick admits to feeling guilt about neglecting his oldest child born during his teen years. Dante agrees to help Nick get custody of his child as long as he lives up to their agreement. After a failed attempt to contact Dante's sister Connie to talk Dante out of his plan, Nick is set to marry Amelia when he gets arrested at the altar for the murder of his first wife Yolanda. After Nick is convicted and sentenced to death, Dante reveals that he is behind the arrest due to Nick's lack of cooperation. Nick pleads for his life and promises to follow Dante's orders to the letter from now on and keep him updated on everything. As Nick is about to be executed, Yolanda is revealed to be alive. To test Nick's loyalty, Dante orders Nick to dump Amelia and reunite with Yolanda. Amelia is devastated when Nick claims he wants to see if he can make the marriage work for the sake of the Nikki and Terence. Meanwhile, Nick meets his first born Zoe for the first time. Upon realizing that Nick is truly in love with Yolanda, she divorces him and Nick marries Amelia in February 1983. Nick is relieved when Dante dies in prison and devotes his time to being a father. Nick's blatant favoritism of Zoe and apparent rejection of the Nikki and Terence leaves Amelia with doubts about their marriage as she fears he will treat their children the same way should the marriage fail. Nick comforts Amelia following the death of her mother Cynthia and the revelation that she is adopted. He tries to sympathize with her and reveals that he too often feels like an outsider in his own family. Nick grows closer to Terry after he divorces his mother Valerie due to a dark secret – Terry lied to Valerie about Nick's twin brother dying at birth. Terry admits that the boy was sickly and doctor's didn't believe he would survive past infancy so to spare his wife the burden of caring for and then losing their other son, he put the child up for adoption instead. Terry admits that it is one of the biggest regrets of his life. Just in time for the holidays, Nick regains custody of the Terence and Nikki. In 1984, Nick becomes more involved in the company dealings and works harder at being a better father. However, his happy life is disrupted by when Dante is revealed to be alive and pressures Nick to continue with their plan. Meanwhile, Amelia convinces Nick that they should try for a baby. In November 1984, Nick goes to meet Dante on his private island and tries to get out of their deal to use Grayson Enterprises for money laundering. Dante's deranged son André D'Angelo in turn pushes Nick off a cliff. 1991–1994 Razor returns to town in August 1991 claiming he is the "real" Nick Grayson. A paternity test from Zoe confirms Razor and Nick's identities. Amelia is shocked when she realizes she is married to Razor, and not Nick. Meanwhile, Razor confronts Nick's ex-fiancée Candice Yarbrough about her pregnancy and she urges him to keep quiet. The trio then track down Dante D'Angelo in Mexico and force him to take responsibility for the switch. Alone, Dante berates Razor for turning on him revealing there previous plans for Razor to take over Nick's life and help Dante launder money through Grayson Enterprises. Razor smothers Dante with a pillow and he flat lines. 1997–2014 Development Creation and background The series creator, Nicolas Walker, one of three children, and the only boy in the family grew up wishing he had a brother. He'd often joke: "I wish I had a twin brother that enjoyed doing all the things I hated." In 2016, after years of attempting to adapt Nick's character arc for the series, Walker took inspiration from two of his favorite plot twist from American daytime television, "A tale of Two Romans" from NBC's , and "A tale of Two Todds" from ABC's . The former culminated in the revelation that was a character entirely separate from though he'd been unwillingly living as Roman for years. The latter plot revealed that the 2003 recast of the iconic anti-hero is actually Todd's mentally ill twin brother, brainwashed to believe that he was Todd. Walker combined both, with the twist that Nick and Razor are identical, and while Razor initially lies about his involvement in the switch, in 1994 it is revealed that he was in on plot all along. Raymond "Razor" Jerome, Jr. is born hours before his brother Nick in 1958. However, Razor isn't immediately given a name because Terry and Valerie are forced to leave him the hospital due to some sort of heart condition while Nick goes home. Later that year, Fredo D'Angelo threatens Terry's entire family upon discovering Terry's affair with his sister Connie. Terry is willing to give Fredo anything to protect his family but he is shocked when Fredo demands his first born son. Having been told the boy will not live past age three with his condition, Terry fakes the child's death and hands him over. Fredo gives the boy to Ray Jerome and his wife Bernice who are struggling to conceive. By some miracle, Razor is able to get a heart transplant shortly after his adoption. After Ray is killed in a mob hit in 1965, Bernice and Razor move to Detroit. As a teenager, Razor falls in love with Lorie Drake who is smitten with Razor as she claims he looks nearly identical to her first crush. Razor and Lorie lose their virginity to each other only for her mother Maxine to find them together and leave town with Lorie immediately. Razor is going through some of Lorie's things when he discovers photographs of her school friends and sees his twin brother Nicholas for the first time. In 1976, Razor contacts the D'Angelo family and ask for help finding his brother. Connie and her youngest brother Dante takes Razor under their wing and poison him against the Grayson family. Dante ultimately convinces him to go along with plan to steal Nick's life. Personality Relationships Death (2014) References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1981 Category:1958 births Category:2014 deaths Category:Grayson family